


Sweeties and Secret Admirers (On Hiatus)

by FionnaAndCakeCosplay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BL, Boy x boy, Domestic Boyfriends, Hogwarts, I Don't Even Know, I don't support J.K. Rowling, I feel so sad that J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter because she's transphobic and is a horrible person, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Prinxiety - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, trashnoodle - Freeform, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionnaAndCakeCosplay/pseuds/FionnaAndCakeCosplay
Summary: This is a Sanders Sides Harry Potter AU based on an RP I'm doing with @-Softpastelboi69. I hope you enjoy it! All credit for Sanders Sides goes to Thomas Sanders. I DO NOT SUPPORT JK ROWLING!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deciet | Janus Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Patton looked around on the platform. He didn't know how to get onto platform 9 and 3/4. He was from a muggle family. He saw Logan with an owl and made his way over "excuse me...can you tell me how to get onto the platform to Hogwarts?"

Logan turned to look at Patton and said monotonously, "Do you see that wall between platform 9 and platform 10? All you have to do is run into it."

"Run...excuse me?! You want me to run into a totally solid wall?!" Patton stared at the taller male, his eyes slightly wide

"It's essentially a portal." Logan looked slightly annoyed at all the questions he was being asked, even though he secretly enjoyed sharing his knowledge. "You're new, aren't you?"

"Oh..yeah. my parents are muggles and they aren't exactly supportive of me being a wizard... I had to walk 10 miles here."

The taller bespectacled boy's expression softened slightly. "Oh... I'm... sorry to hear that..." he said after a moment

"It's alright! I get to be away from them for now!" He smiled wide "I'm Patton Foster!"

Logan composed himself and replied, "My name is Logan Berry. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Patton nodded and got onto the platform. He gasped and then got on the train.

Logan followed behind him. He wasn't actually following him, he just happened to get on the Hogwarts express behind him and they ended up sitting in the same compartment.

Patton smiled softly "so what house do you think you will be in?"

Logan adjusted his glasses. "Probably Ravenclaw. What about you?"

"Anything but Slytherin... Probably Hufflepuff"

Remus had his robes torn on purpose. He walked through the barrier "finally!"

Remus's brother Roman passed through onto the platform soon after, breathing quite heavily and looking a bit disheveled. "Why the heckity heck did you push me?! I'm pushing both of our trunks!"

Remus grinned "Because I can!"

Roman tried to fix his hair and robes before he grabbed Remus by the arm and dragged him onto the train. Coincidentally into the same compartment as Logan and Patton.

Patton smiled. "Hi!"

Remus grinned "who are you dorks?"

Logan nodded at the pair as they entered and then picked up a book. Roman sat down across from Patton. "Hi! I'm Roman Prince, and this is my brother, Remus. What's your name?"

"I'm Patton and this is Logan!"

Remus sneered "yeah okay dork duo. I'm going to check out snake face over there" he started to strut out to Janus's compartment

Roman shot an angry look at his brother. "Don't be rude! We just met them. They're probably wonderful people!"

Remus flipped him off and smirked at Janus "Hey snake face!"

Patton smiled gently "It's alright."

"Never mind... He probably can't hear me anymore. Sorry about that, he's actually pretty nice once you get to know him..."

Janus looked up and stared at Remus for a moment. "I have a name."

Remus grinned and sat down "Then what is it?"

"Janus." He looked back down at the small snake in his lap "Do you have one?"

"Nope, I'm unspeakable. Totally nameless." He stuck out his hand "Remus P- Remus Duke."

He half reluctantly, half confidently reached out and took it. "Charmed."

"So... Slytherin? "

"What if I am?"

"I am too. I hope. I mean, I don't agree with kicking all muggle-borns out but... Slytherin is awesome"

Janus slowly petted the head of his snake.

"Well, I hope to see you in the common room." He winked.

Remus blushed red "Yeah..."

Meanwhile, back in the other compartment...

Patton giggled "Your brother is a handful."

Roman giggled too "He sure is. So, do you know what house you're in yet?"

"I'm... probably a Hufflepuff"

"Cool! I think I'll be a Gryffindor. What about you Logan?" Logan looked up from his book to briefly answer, "Ravenclaw. Second-year." before going back to reading

"Wait... You're a second-year?" Patton asked softly

Logan answered while reading "Yes. How else would I know what house I'm in?"

"Oh..." Patton stared out the window silently

Logan somehow sensed the change in mood and looked up. "Patton... What's wrong?'

"What..? Oh. Nothing."

"If you think I won't want to spend time with you because you're a first-year, you're wrong. You seem... pleasant." He blushed slightly as Roman made an 'I-ship-it' face.

Patton shook his head "It's not like that...I just wish I was in your year so you could help me

"Oh, I see. I can still tutor you if you need it, although I don't think you will."

"Oh well...I'm not that smart..so.."

Roman suddenly interrupted by yelling, "THE SNACK CART!" Logan jumped and then composed himself. "I've got some money. Patton, Logan, do you want anything?"

Patton saw the treats "What are... those?" Patton saw Bertie Botts every flavor beans. "Um..maybe some of those? And..." He saw Drooble's best blowing gum "that chewing gum"

"Alrighty!" Logan looked over, "I would be careful of those beans if I were you. Every flavor really means every flavor. Roman, May I have a pumpkin pastie?"

Patton smiled "Get me a pumpkin pastie too."

Roman bought and passed out the snacks. He had gotten himself some chocolate frogs with red wrappers, chocolate cauldrons, jelly slugs, and sherbert lemons.

He looked at Patton. "If you wanna try anything I got, feel free!"

Patton tried one of the beans, spitting it out "What on Earth?!"

Logan looked up for a moment to say, "I told you so." Roman tried not to laugh and offered Patton a chocolate frog to get the taste out of his mouth.

"That tasted like grass" he took the chocolate frog and unwrapped it, eating the chocolate

Roman smiled. "Don't they have muggle jelly beans that taste like that?"

"Yeah, they are called bean boozled or something. Nasty. " Patton reached over and grabbed a sherbert lemon "What's this?"

"That's a sherbert lemon. Legend says that Albus Dumbledore loved them."

"Oh." He tried it, smiling. "This one's okay"

-Timeskip because I'm lazy-

Harry pulled Logan to the side "Logan I do need to speak with you."

"What is it, Mr. Potter?"

"Well...listen. Headmistress Hermione has asked me to...tell you something. You...are going back to first year. You did....what she put as "embarrassing" on your exams last year."

"I- What? But I studied so much!"

"I understand Logan. But...it's her choice. Plus, you can help with that first year Patton."

Logan's face flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Logan. I have to run. Go see the sorting."

"Well... I can't argue with Headmistress Granger... And Patton did ask me to help him..." Logan's face flushed slightly more at the thought of spending time with Patton.

Harry smiled. "He probably feels the same, Logan." He walked off with a wink Logan made his way to the great hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

Patton was getting sorted. He smiled at Logan

Logan blushed and smiled back.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat called out.

Roman waved at both of them from the line of first-years.

The great hall erupted with cheers as the next student sat down to be sorted.

Patton smiled at Logan and shot him a thumbs up.

Logan shot a reluctant one back.

-After the sorting-

Patton walked up to Logan "how's it going?"

Logan looked down. "Well... I got sent back to first year..."

"What?! But you're so smart!"

"Apparently I did quite badly on exams."

"Oh...Well...Maybe we can spend time together now! Or...if you don't want to that's fine!" He added nervously.

"Yeah... And I can help you with homework, or maybe you could help me."

-The next day-

Patton walked into Draco's class, instantly feeling the dirty look Draco gave him.

"As my potions teacher once said, 'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'"

Patton glanced at Logan with a nervous smile.

Logan looked at Mr. Malfoy and back at Patton. He whispered, "He says this at the beginning of every year."

"He doesn't seem to like me," Patton whispered back

Remus had his feet up on his desk.

Draco continued, "Now, besides potions and their ingredients, other information is covered in first year as well. Students are informed of the basic details on the preparation of the Draught of Living Death, such as what would be created if powdered root of asphodel was added to an Infusion of Wormwood and the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane. This class also covers the twelve uses of dragon blood, the types of cauldrons, and the types of vials used in potion-making. Bezoars will be briefly mentioned and the standard ingredients will also be discussed and often used. The potions you will learn this year are; Cure for Boils, Forgetfulness Potion, Herbicide Potion, Wiggenweld Potion, Antidote to Common Poisons, and Pompion Potion. Any questions?"

Patton didn't understand what he had said besides the cure for boils.

Logan picked up his quill and began to make notes while Roman raised his hand and waved it around.

Remus snickered and whispered to Janus, "What an idiot-"

Patton took notes as well "Mr. Malfoy scares me." He whispered.

Logan looked over at Patton, sensing his confusion, and whispered, "Don't worry. If there is anything you don't understand after class, I'll help you."

Patton nodded slightly.

"Mr. Prince?" Draco asked coldly. Roman stopped waving his hand and asked, "What ingredients will we need?" Draco looked shocked. "Surprisingly good question Mr. Prince. We will be using Infusion of Wormwood, Flobberworm Mucus, Aconite, Asphodel, Dittany, Dragon blood, Moly, Wiggentree bark, and Moondew. Anyone else?"

Patton raised his hand shakily.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Mr. Foster?"

"can you say all of those ingredients again...but in English?"

The entire class gasped.

Patton gulped.

"Mr. Foster I don't know if you're being disrespectful or if you actually meant that question seriously. If you are serious, you should have done a bit more research. 2 points from Hufflepuff." 

Patton looked down at his desk and realized he had spilled ink all over his parchment "Oh damn..."

Logan put his hand on Patton's shoulder comfortingly.

"I'll help you clean it up."

"Just..leave me alone okay? " Patton threw his inky parchment away and sat in his seat totally silent.

Logan raised his hand, explained what had happened, and asked if he could get something to clean it up with. Although, when he was explaining, he said that he had spilled his own ink and since professor Malfoy was already in a bad mood got 3 points taken away from Ravenclaw.

Patton stared at the desk, tears in his eyes.

The rest of the class went by somewhat smoothly. Logan wanted to try and cheer up Patton but he didn't want to make the situation any worse.

After class Patton went to leave, hoping Professor Malfoy didn't stop him. Professor Malfoy didn't stop him, but Roman did.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

Patton walked away, trying not to cry.

Patton made it to the library before leaning against a wall, small sobs leaving him. 

-Timeskip because I can't handle sad Patton- 

At the end of the day, Logan walked into the Ravenclaw common room and slumped down sadly into an armchair by the fire.

Patton went to the Ravenclaw common room and gave the password "dragon hide." He sat next to Logan "I'm... really sorry..."

Logan looked up at Patton and said, voice shaking, "No. I'm sorry. Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry."

"No...It wasn't you. I...I don't feel like I should be at Hogwarts."

"Patton! Of course, you belong at Hogwarts!" Logan sat bolt upright in his chair. "If you hadn't come to Hogwarts, I wouldn't have met the most wonderful person I've ever talked to!"

Patton blushed bright red "I'm...the most wonderful person you've ever talked to?"

Logan blushed even redder. "Y-Yes... You are."

"...I'm too stupid to be here... Maybe I should just leave."

"No! Please don't! You are smart! I don't think I could do this without you..."

"...You mean it?"

"From the bottom of my heart."

Patton smiled softly "You're... really cool Logan."

"Patton..." Logan looked down, "I think I'm in love with you..."

Patton's heart raced "E-Excuse me?"

"I... um... well... I said that I think... I'm in love with you..." Logan said cautiously.

Patton kissed him softly, his eyes closed.

Logan gasped slightly and kissed back.

Patton crawled into his lap, pulling back from the kiss "I love you too."

"Wow... That was... amazing..."

Patton nodded "It ...was."

Patton laughed slightly "I should get to bed you know... We have Mr. Potter's class tomorrow"

"Oh... right... class... G-Good night!" Logan stumbled over the words as his heart and mind racing from what had just happened.

Patton laughed "Logie...could I sleep with you? In your bed? " He twirled Logan's tie around one of his fingers

"I... Uh... What?"

"Could I sleep with you..? Not...in a sinful way. In..like I want to cuddle you"

"We could get in trouble, but um... Yes?"

"I'm okay risking it, Logie." He kissed his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Patton was leaving the Ravenclaw common room when he bumped into Draco "O-Oh Professor M-Malfoy!"

Draco looked down at him questioningly. "Mr. Foster? What are you doing here?"

"I was...I-I was..." Patton couldn't come up with an excuse.

Draco gave him a surprisingly understanding look. "Nevermind. Just make sure you're ready for your classes today."

"O-Oh... Alright, sir."

Draco smiled as he began to walk towards the great hall for breakfast.

Patton was confused and he followed Draco. "Mr. Malfoy? I do have a question."

Draco looked at him inquisitively. "Yes?"

"Well...of course, I don't wish to be in trouble but...you were alright with me spending the night with Logan?" He realized what he had just admitted to doing.

"As long as you didn't do anything..." he paused to think for a moment, "inappropriate, I'm sure it's fine. Be more careful not to get spotted next time though." He winked.

Patton blushed. "Y-Yes Mr. Malfoy." He went down to the Great Hall and sat at the Ravenclaw table, waiting for Logan.

Meanwhile, Roman and Remus were also making their way to breakfast.

"That pureblood boy should not be that cute Roman. It's illegal." Remus said softly.

"Oh! My! Gosh! Do you have a crush, Remus?!"

"No, I don't! I totally don't." He spotted Janus and smoothed his hair and adjusted his robes. He turned "Do I look good?"

Roman almost screamed in excitement. "As good as you ever do!" Roman gently pushed him towards Janus with a smile. "Now go!"

Remus walked over. "Hey, Janus.."

"Oh hey, Remus." He looked away for a moment, turned back towards him, and said, "Would you like to sit with me while we eat?"

"Oh...yeah sure." He sat down in front of him "Are you... waiting for someone?"

"No one in particular... You maybe?" Janus blushed slightly and looked away again.

Remus blushed too "Oh.. yeah. Okay."

He started eating.

Patton spotted Logan and grinned.

Logan saw Patton's adorable smile and smiled back.

Patton stood up, ran, and jumped into Logan's arms. "Logie!"

Logan struggled to stay sitting up and made an audible noise of sqooshedness. "Oof! H-Hi Patton."

Patton kissed him and he heard Emile squeal. "Let's go sit! I'm starving"

Logan composed himself. "Alright."

Patton sat down and loaded his plate with food, starting to eat.

Virgil sat down. "We have Mr. Potter's class today. I'm so excited!"

"So... How has your morning been so far?" Logan asked before he took a bite of his breakfast and after nodding at Virgil.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy knows we are together."

Logan looked quite flustered. "O-oh... Are we in trouble?"

"Not at all. He was really awesome about it"

"That's... wonderful!"

-In Harry's class.-

Harry smiled at his students. "Hello! I'm Harry Potter. Just call me Mr. Potter alright?"

Roman was very excited.

He sat down next to a mysterious looking Ravenclaw boy with purple in his hair.

Virgil looked at Roman. "Hi."

Roman smiled and held out his hand to shake. Honestly, he just wanted to hold that boy's hand...

Virgil shook his hand.

Roman somehow became even more excited to see what this day had in store.

"Alright! Can anyone tell me the name of an unforgivable curse?"

Logan raised his hand right away

"Yes, Mr. Berry?" Harry said with a small smile.

"Cruciatus."

"Ah yes...the Cruciatus curse."

"a pain curse. A curse to cause the worst physical pain.'

Patton took notes eagerly. Roman also took notes believe it or not.

"Alright. Does anyone else know one?"

A boy with a cozy-looking sweater under his robes and glasses raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr... Picani! Sorry. "

"Imperius? Also, it's ok."

"Yes. You can control anyone with this. However, it can be fought."

Emile raised his hand again.

"Yes, Mr. Picani?"

"How do you fight it?"

"Well... It's hard to explain. Since it can't get you hurt... Would anyone like to have a demonstration?"

The class unanimously wanted a demonstration

"Well, who would like to go first?"

Roman immediately raised his hand in pure excitement and Gryffindor spirit

"Alright, Mr. Prince. Come up here. Now whatever I tell you to do, try to resist"

"Alright!" Roman walked up to the front of the class.

"I promise you will not be in any danger." He pointed his wand at Roman "Imperio!" He called out

The class gasped.

"Now. Roman would you go get me a book off the shelf."

Roman tried his hardest to resist. Despite his best efforts, he felt himself moving toward the bookshelf.

Remus watched "Lift the curse!!! Lift it!" He looked afraid for his twin.

Harry lifted the curse. "It isn't pretty. Not at all. A lot of people were under the Imperius curse during the days or Voldemorts reign."

Roman shook his head, clearing it.

Harry was silent for a moment. "And...does anyone know the worst and last one?"

Roman raised his hand.

Harry was remembering Sirius and his eyes were filled with tears "yes Mr. Prince?"

"Avada Kedavra, but, sir, are you ok?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." He cleared his throat "Avada Kedavra. The killing curse."

"I won't show you it. I witnessed it at age 14. "

Roman (finally) sat back down in his seat, wondering why Mr. Potter was so upset. Then he remembered. All those stories of the boy who lived and his years at Hogwarts. All his great moments, happy and sad, important to the world, or just to him. He remembered all that Harry Potter had witnessed, including death and he wished that he could give his teacher a hug.

Harry cleared his throat. "Right then. 10 points to Ravenclaw for Mr. Berry's answer, 20 to Gryffindor for Roman's answer and his volunteering and 10 to Hufflepuff for Mr. Picani's answer"

Emile did that thing that people do sometimes with their fist when they say 'yes' and (obviously) said "Yes!" Quietly.

Remy blushed and stared at Emile dreamily.

Emile absentmindedly began to doodle, not noticing Remy's gaze.

Remus elbowed Roman "Hey. Look at Remy."

Roman looked over curiously.

Remy was watching Emile, clearly entranced by the frazzled-looking male.

Roman watched the two for a moment before looking back at Remus. "I think they'd be cute together."

"Besides, what about you and Janus?"

Remus choked "What about it?"

"Have you asked him out yet?"

"I don't like him!!"

Roman smirked at his twin knowingly. "Sure. And Remy doesn't like Emile."

Harry smiled "So. Can anyone here see threstrals?"

To everyone's surprise, Patton raised his hand

Harry looked shocked "Mr. Foster. Can... anyone else?"

Emile shakily raised his hand. So did Janus

"Mr. Anacondri. And Mr. Picani...Mr. Foster who did you see die?"

"My...mum."

"Hm. Mr. Anacondri?"

"My pet snake," Janus said bluntly

"And you Mr. Picani?"

Emile looked down. "My Grandpa."

Harry sighed "I saw a good friend of mine die. Cedric Diggory. A true Hufflepuff. "

Patton teared up and held himself.

Logan wanted to hug Patton but he stayed in his seat because he didn't want to get in trouble. He did try to reassure him with a comforting gaze though.

Harry cleared his throat "moving on, homework. I want 12 inches of parchment on the unforgivable curses. You may go."

Logan tried to stop Patton as soon as they got outside the door.

Harry saw Logan and smiled. He had noticed his attitude towards Patton and knew exactly what was going on. "Mr. Berry, a word if you would please."

"Yes sir?" Logan tried not to panic.

Harry smiled "Logan. Don't be so nervous. I merely want to speak about Patton"

Logan relaxed a bit although, he still had an air of tenseness about him. "What about him sir?"

"I want you to know, as long as you aren't making out or well... being woefully inappropriate, you can hold hands, small kisses, hugs, whatever you would like."

Logan blushed. "I wasn't planning on doing anything like that sir, but thank you... The inappropriate stuff I mean..."

Harry chuckled "Tell me. Are you fond of him? "

"Y-yes, sir." Logan blushed intensely.

"Don't be nervous. Love is love. He seems to be fond of you as well. You seem to make him happy."

"D-do you really think so?"

"I've seen love before. I'm positive. Now off you go. Mr. Malfoy awaits"

Patton entered Draco's class crying.

Draco looked up from his desk in confusion. "Mr. Foster? Are you alright?"

Patton nodded and sat down, burying his face in his arms.

Draco walked over to him and placed a calming hand on his back. "Are you sure? I have a few moments before class starts if you need to talk."

"I-I was....today...M-Mr. Potter...we talked a-about threstrals...I-I miss my mom..."

Draco rubbed Patton's back in comforting circles "It's alright. Everything is going to be ok. Let it all out."

Patton sobbed "I-I..." He couldn't talk as he sobbed softly, tears dripping onto the desk.

Mr. Malfoy kept rubbing his back, trying his best to comfort his student. Meanwhile, Logan stood outside the door. He didn't mean to eavesdrop. He was about to go into class when he overheard Patton and Mr. Malfoy's whole conversation. He felt so bad for Patton. And confused that Mr. Malfoy cared so much.

Patton wiped at his eyes "Sorry sir..."

"It's alright. Now, do you think you can handle any more classes today? Or should I send you to the infirmary for a while to calm down?"

"I can handle it. I'm okay now." Patton sniffled, his face blotchy and tear-stained.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Mr. Malfoy asked as he walked back towards his desk and Logan walked through the door.

Logan sat down next to Patton. "D-do you... need a hug?"

Patton nodded.

Logan wrapped his arms around Patton and squeezed. "I hope this helps..."

Patton smiled ."Thanks, Logie bear."

Logan blushed at the nickname. "Your welcome."

Remus stared at Janus for a little bit. Roman decided to stare at Virgil since his brother was staring.

Virgil noticed "Do you mind Princey?"

Roman giggled. "Do you?"

Virgil smirked, "You're cute Romano."

"Romano? I'm not that cheesy!"

"Yes you are."

Patton grinned and turned to Draco. Draco smiled back. Then, Patton raised his hand.

Draco looked over. "Yes, Mr. Foster?"

"What potion are we making today sir?"

"Today we will be making the Cure for Boils potion."

Patton nodded. He had studied this one.

"Alright. First, collect your ingredients. You'll need; snake fangs, horned slugs, porcupine quills, pungous onions, flobberworm mucus, ginger mucus, and pickled Shrake spines. Oh! And dried nettles!"

Patton went up and got the ingredients.

"The first step to making the potion is to add crushed snake fangs to your cauldron and stir."

Patton did as Draco said.

Remus was distracted by Janus and he added porcupine quills in first.

"Next, slice your Pungous Onions finely and place them in the cauldron, then heat the mixture."

Patton followed the instructions and Remus...he just threw the snakes fangs in. He wasn't paying any attention. He heated his cauldron

"Now add your dried nettles."

Remus did that step right.

"Add a dash of Flobberworm mucus and stir vigorously."

Remus put the whole dang bottle because he's Remus and Janus is beautiful and stirred it lazily.

"Now add a sprinkle of powdered ginger root and stir vigorously again."

Remus poured all that in too.

"Next, add pickled Shrake spines."

Remus threw that in absentmindedly and his potion started emitting black smoke.

"Remember to stir gently, so as not to overexcite the Shrake Spines."

Remus totally missed that part. His cauldron sparked "Uh sir..?!"

"Add a glug of stewed horned slugs."

Remus threw the whole container in. Like the actual container.

"Add porcupine quills."

Remus gulped "Uh..."

"And finally, wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion." Draco was so focused on his instructions that he didn't notice was happening in Remus's cauldron.

Remus did as asked and his potion exploded.

"Oh! That's not good! What did you do Mr. Prince?!"

"uh...sir I was staring at Janus, he's beautiful, I have no clue."

Some of Remus's potion had hit Patton and Patton broke out in boils.

"Oh my... Well... whatever you did to your potion... just... uh... I'll dispose of it and you can try again. Mr. Foster, apply your potion to the affected area if you're sure you did it right."

Patton did as asked and his boils cleared up "I did it!"

"Good job Mr. Foster!" Draco looked less frazzled as he congratulated Patton.

Remus realized he had admitted he liked Janus in front of everyone "Sir, is there a potion to kill me?"

"Well yes, but, I don't see why you would want to and I definitely won't be showing you to make it this year."

Remus looked at his potion "Will this do it?"

"No! Don't! Even though it's not strong enough to kill you, you still shouldn't drink it!"

Remus, of course, drank it and doubled over in pain.

Draco and Janus both rushed over and helped Remus up and to the infirmary.

Roman followed close behind them.

Remus spoke, "I-I can't...I'm an idiot..."

Janus looked into his eyes, tears almost falling from his own. "Could you be my idiot?"

"W-What...?"

Madam Pomfrey tutted "what on Earth is wrong Professor Malfoy?"

"I- You-" Janus kissed Remus abruptly.

Remus made a choking noise and kissed back.

Draco ignored the kissing pair. "Mr. Prince brewed the cure for boils potions wrong and then drank it. I don't think he'll die but you should give him a check-up just in case."

Madam Pomfrey gasped "Are you an idiot, Mr. Prince?!"

Janus stopped kissing Remus for a moment to say, "He's my idiot."

Remus nodded "I'm Janus's idiot"

The pair then went back to kissing.

Remus wrapped his arms around Janus's neck.

Janus tilted his head like the princes in Disney movies do when kissing their princess. (Roman metaphor) Remus did the same, but he did it the other way.

Janus leaned forward until they fell onto the floor.

Remus pulled away.

"Wow..."

"Yeah... You should probably get checked out now... Maybe I should too..."

"Why?"

"Because I'm lovesick." He winked. "Also that kiss might have gotten some of your potion in my mouth."

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Plus it was only our lips it wasn't like I had my tongue down your throat. Well..that's the unfortunate part..."

Draco interrupted, "You both need to be checked. For safety's sake."

Remus blushed "A-Alright then"

Madam Pomfrey checked them both. "You both are okay."

Remus grinned "Janus you are so adorable"

Janus blushed. "Not as adorable as you." He blushed harder and made a small hissing noise. (He does that when he's flustered, nervous, blushing, or scared)

"Did you just hiss at me?" Remus said through giggles

"N-No! Maybe..." Janus hissed again quietly.

"You are so cuuuuute!!!"

Janus gave Remus a peck on the cheek in an attempt to distract him.

Remus turned red.

Janus looked at the clock. "It's getting late. We should probably go back to the common room."

"Yeah..."

Janus unthinkingly grabbed Remus's hand while they were walking back. He squeezed it hard, but not too hard.

Remus blushed red and squeezed back.

"So... Um... What should we do next? We kissed... Does that mean we're dating or something?" Janus giggled slightly at the end of the sentence at his own confusion.

"I...I don't know!"

"I definitely wouldn't mind..." Janus blushed for what felt like the millionth time that day and hissed slightly in anticipation for Remus's reply

"Yeah...let's be boyfriends."

"Yeah..." Janus gave him a gentle kiss.

Remus kissed back.

-WARNING!!! Slight spiciness ahead!-

Janus tilted his head for a better angle and hissed slightly into the kiss.

Remus did the same, pulling Janus close.

Janus pulled Remus even closer and licked his lower lip.

Remus jumped slightly but opened his mouth a little.

Janus gingerly moved his tongue slightly, just enough so that it was in Remus's mouth a little and smirked into the kiss.

Remus tensed slightly and whined.

Janus pulled back at the sound, a worried look on his face. "A-are you okay?" he panted, out of breath from all the excitement.

"Y-Yeah...That was just...Wow."

"Do... Do you want to keep going..?"

Remus grinned "Hell yeah babe."

Janus kissed him again, more passionately this time.

Remus kissed back with just as much passion.

He pushed his tongue all the way into Remus's mouth, moving it around even though he basically had no idea what he was doing.

Remus did the same, blushing madly.

Janus hissed as their tongues danced an awkward dance of love.

Remus smirked a little.

Janus raised his eyebrows, wondering what was about to happen.

Remus pulled away. "Want to do this somewhere more private?"

Janus smirked and grabbed Remus's tie. "Let's go."

-Timeskip the major spiciness-

Remus panted, "I said 'harder' not 'break my bum'."

Janus laughed. "Sorry. That was fun though, right?"

"Yeah but Mr. Malfoy is going to notice my limp"

"It'll be fine. It's probably not that bad."


	3. Chapter 3

-The next morning-

"It's THAT BAD"

"Oh... Well, If Mr. Malfoy asks... tell him you fell down... or you slept in an odd position and now your leg hurts. That last one's not entirely a lie." Janus giggled and winked

Remus nearly slapped him "let's go..."

"Alright alright." Janus kissed the tip of his nose and stood up from where he was sitting on the bed.

Remus went down to the Great Hall, instantly seeing Draco.

It took a moment, but Draco eventually noticed Remus. As soon as he did, he walked over to him.

Remus tensed "hello Mr. Malfoy. Lovely morning, isn't it?"

"I think so. Are you feeling alright after the incident yesterday." Draco had a look of genuine concern on his face. If he had noticed the limp, he wasn't letting on about it.

Remus nodded and shifted, yelping, "Ow!"

Just at that moment, Janus walked in. He pretended not to see Remus and Mr. Malfoy and immediately sat down the Slytherin table.

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Remus questioningly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"It's Janus's fault! He kind of..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

Draco's eyes widened and he lowered his voice. "What exactly did Mr. Anacondri do?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Alright. I won't press you. As long as he didn't hurt you and you're ok that is."

"H-H-He didn't- he- no he didn't beat me or anything he just broke my arse."

"I... see... Would you care to elaborate?"

"Uh...we made..love I guess?"

"Ah... Well... As long as you were careful..."

"Careful? with Janus? Yeah no."

"I suppose It's only natural for boys your age to have... urges. Next time, maybe try to be more gentle." He smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Yeah okay. Gentle. Suuuuure." Remus sat down.

Virgil sat with Roman "Hey.."

Roman looked over at him. "Oh, hi!"

Virgil smiled a little "I'm... Virgil." "I'm Roman. Nice to meet you!"

Virgil nodded "Yeah...so your bro is Remus right?

Roman looked a bit stressed and carefully responded, "Um, yeah. Why? Did he do something?" Completely oblivious to the conversation his twin just had with their potions professor.

"Oh yeah. Him and that snake guy totally did it."

Roman's eyes widened in shock but then he thought about it for a moment and began to be less confused. "Honestly, I'm not surprised."

"Really?"

"He's had a crush on him since we were on the train, so..."

"True..."

"I'm mostly just surprised it took this long."

"Yeah... So... A true Gryffindor..."

Roman looked confused again. "Huh? Gryffindor?"

"You. Gryffindor."

"Oh. Me." He looked embarrassed. "I thought you were talking about Remus..." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah. He's not."

"I know..." He laughed nervously again, quieter this time. "So, what were you saying about me being a true Gryffindor?"

"I think it's cool."

Roman blushed slightly and stumbled over his words a bit. "Y-You think I'm c-cool?"

"Yeah."

"You seem pretty cool too." He smiled brightly and genuinely.

Virgil blushed "I'm...not..."

Roman tilted his head slightly. "Huh? Why not?"

"Uh..." Virgil shook his head "nothing

"I don't know if I believe that but ok. If you don't wanna talk about it..."

"I've...never been popular..."

"I don't see why you wouldn't be. For one thing, you're cute as heck..."

Virgil blushed "You're hot."

Roman blushed as well. "T-Thank you."

Virgil stared at the table.

After a moment of awkward silence, Roman spoke up. "So, um, do you wanna hang out sometime later..?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you wanna do?" Roman squirmed a bit in his seat in anticipation.

"Um...quidditch? We can watch the tryouts."

Roman thought about it for a minute. "Maybe we could even try out together?"

"Oh! Yeah."

"What position do you wanna try and get? I think I wanna be a seeker."

"Seeker."

"Whoo!" Roman held up his hand for a high-five. "Seeker buddies!"

Virgil high-fived him.

"Or maybe... more than buddies..?"

"Yeah. Boyfriends."

Roman giggled and hugged him. "Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Patton smiled softly "hey Logie...I want to be a seeker."

"Logan looked up from his breakfast. "That sounds nice. I don't know if I would like playing quidditch myself but watching it is fun."

"Yeah..."

Remus smiled at Janus "hey I'm trying out for seeker"

"So is everyone else it seems." He giggled. "I think I would want to be a beater if I played quidditch."

"But they get bloodied up! What if your nose got broken?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, they get to do the bloodying up as well." He thought for a moment and then quickly added, "And they get to protect the rest of their team from bludgers!"

"Okay..."

Janus wrapped his arm around Remus's shoulders comfortingly and smiled. "Don't worry. I probably won't get hurt. Even if I do, the infirmary here is great at healing quidditch injuries."

*2 months later*

Patton held Logan's hand "I'll be fine. Emile is a great beater."

Logan squeezed Patton's hand a little tighter. "I know. You'll do great." He kissed his forehead gently.

"I'm so nervous... I'm playing against Gryffindor."

"They may be good, but I think you're better. Don't tell Roman I said that."

"Yeah...it's time..."

"You'll do great!" Logan showed probably the most emotion he had since he confessed to Patton and his voice quivered with excitement. He planted one final kiss on Patton's forehead and then made his way to the stands to watch the game.

Patton went to the dressing rooms and got his robes on. Then, he walked out and then stared down Roman, showing the most intimidating look he could muster.

Roman attempted to look menacing but he couldn't manage to give his friend an angry look without reason so he just ended up smiling awkwardly and waving. Emile walked up behind Patton and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, buddy! Are you ready for the first game of the season?"

Patton jumped "Y-Yeah."

"Sorry I scared you! We're gonna do great, right?" He held up his hand for a high-five.

Patton high-fived him and nodded.

"Alright! Mount your brooms."

Patton did as asked and swallowed his fear.

Emile mounted his broom next to Patton and gave him a big smile and a thumbs up.

The whistle blew and Patton took off.

The crowd cheered loudly. Patton grinned and flew around. Logan began to speak into a megaphone thing that's also magic and amplifies his voice throughout the entire stadium. "The keepers for the teams are flying to their positions in front of the hoops. This is going to be a great game, a great season, and a great year for quidditch."

Patton was having fun. He flew by Roman "hey Ro! Have a great game okay?"

Roman smiled. "You too Pat!"

The referee released the bludgers and snitch and threw the quaffle into the air to start the game.

"Alright, Since the lengths of Quidditch games are variable (some games can go on for days if the Golden Snitch is not caught) the game is not played in periods, although captains can call for a time out. Teams continue using the same goalposts to score throughout the game. Chasers score by sending the Quaffle through any of the three goal hoops. Each goal scored is worth ten points. After a goal is scored, the opposing team's Keeper throws the Quaffle back into play. The game only ends when the Golden Snitch is caught, or at the agreement of both Team Captains. Catching the Golden Snitch is worth 150 points to the team whose Seeker made the catch. The Snitch is bewitched to respond to the first witch or wizard to make contact with it, in case there is any dispute regarding which Seeker touched it first. Despite this, there have been several instances in which the Snitch has been fumbled. The winner of the game is the team with the most points, regardless of who caught the Golden Snitch. As a result, it is possible, although difficult, to win the game even though the opposing team caught the Snitch, if your team is one hundred and sixty or more points ahead, as was the case of the final match between Ireland and Bulgaria of the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. It is never explained what happens in the event of a tie." Logan announced.

Patton saw the snitch and raced after it. Roman also raced after the snitch. Patton caught it first and then a bludger hit him in the chest. He was thrown off his broom, and he hit the ground with a sickening thud.

The entire crowd gasped and several people rushed over to him, including Logan. Emile landed his broom and rushed over as well. Patton was unconscious, bleeding from a gash on his head.

Remus rushed down. "IS HE OKAY?!"

Harry rushed over. "Oh damn, is he alright?"

Logan placed his arm under Patton's head and brushed his hand against his face in an attempt to wake his boyfriend up. Tears began to stream from his eyes.

Draco stood above the two boys on the ground in utter shock. "How did this happen?!"

"He's breathing. " Harry grabbed him "we're taking him to madame Pomfrey." Harry rushed Patton to The hospital wing "Poppy! I need you to help."

Madame Pomfrey rushed over as quickly as she could. "My goodness! What in the world happened?!"

"60-foot fall. Hit by a bludger. He's alive somehow"

"I see. I best get to work on treating him." She began to bustle around Patton's cot that she had placed him on and getting different bottles of things.

"Thank goodness."

"He'll probably be alright within the week." She measured out some liquid and attempted to feed it to Patton with mild success.


	5. Chapter 5

*2 days later*

Patton woke up "Huh...?"

Logan was sitting next to his bed holding his hand. "P-Patton! You're awake!"

"Where am I...?"

"You're in the infirmary. You fell off your broom after catching the snitch and getting hit with a bludger. You won the game for Hufflepuff but you've been unconscious for two days."

"W-we won..."

Patton smiled "My head hurts."

Logan's eyes get misty. "You cracked your head open when you fell. You should be careful."

"It's not like I could choose where I landed."

Logan smiled slightly. "At least you're alright... But, I meant you should be careful now. You don't want to hurt yourself more."

"Yeah...I love you"

"I love you too."

Remus busted in "Dude you are so awesome! You still won!"

Roman followed right behind him. "Don't be so loud! He's hurt for crying out loud!"

"I'm okay Roman! Great game!"

Roman made his way over to stand beside Patton's bed. "Thanks! You really deserved that win." He chuckled.

Patton laughed.

Remus cursed softly "Madame Pomfrey saw us."

Roman looked away from Patton for a moment to stare inquisitively at his twin. "Wait, are we not supposed to be visiting Patton?"

"Uhhh I may not be allowed here anymore-"

"What? Just because you needed medical help? Then again, you did do something pretty stupid to need that help in the first place..." He trailed off.

"No I may have...set off 20 dung bombs at once..."

"REMUS!" Roman said a bit too loudly. He immediately realized what he had done wrong and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Yeah I'm banned from in here- she's coming over hide me!"

Roman shoved Remus under Patton's bed as carefully as he could as Madame Pomfrey rounded the corner.

Remus kept silent but he knew she would see him.

"Ah, Patton! You're awake! Perfect timing, as it's time for your medicine."

Patton smiled.

She smiled back. "One moment, let me go and get it." She turned to go and grab the medicine but, before she left, she looked down and saw a strange black cloth under the bed.

Remus already had a plan and he kept dead silent.

"Wait... What is that?" She bent over to see what it was.

Remus froze up and grinned sheepishly at her. "Hello Ma'am..."

"Mr. Prince!? What are you doing here? Especially under Mr. Foster's bed!"

"Well, I was bringing Patton a bag of toffees and some rolled under the bed. I was getting them."

"You know that you're banned from visiting the infirmary unless you're hurt, right?"

"Well yes, ma'am. But I wanted to congratulate Patton. He's my friend." He got out from under the bed and handed the toffees to Patton

"I see. Well, I suppose I can let this slip just this once." She winked and turned to get Patton's medicine. Remus smiled. Roman sighed a huge sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that worked out."

"Yeah."

Emile suddenly walked into the room dragging a boy behind him by the arm. "Patton! I heard you woke up and I came right away!"

Roman looked at the pair. "Isn't that Remy he's dragging?"

Remy looked disheveled "Emile you dragged me all the way here from bed."

"Sorry Remy, but Patton's ok!" Emile tried to smooth Remy's hair a bit as he ran the rest of the way to Patton's bed.

Remy looked like a mess "we have to do potions! Are you kidding me? WHy did you wake me uppppp?"

"Because I wanted to share this amazing moment with you! My friend fell 60 feet and lived! And we won the game because of him!"

"It was against us! I'm mad! But happy he's alive."

"Oh geez! I wasn't thinking, sorry! I hope you're not too mad at me..."

"You...are so pure...people can be mad at you?"

"Well, I mean, I guess... Wait a minute, you think I'm p-pure?" Emile blushed as he realized what Remy had said.

Remy blushed "Uh...y-yes...?"

Emile smiled brightly. "Thanks!" He hugged Remy.

Remy blushed even darker. The hug went on for about five minutes before Emile let go. He turns towards Patton. "Um... Will you be ok if we... go? I kinda wanna hang out with Remy for a bit..." He looked at Remy and blushed. "alone..."

"Oh yeah! Use protection!" Patton said with a wink

Emile's face went bright red. "N-Not like that! Geez! At least... not yet..." He said the last bit quietly.

Remy choked "Madame Pomfrey I'm dying!"

Madame Pomfrey chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Remy recovered. "Now we have to Emile."

"H-Have to?" Emile said innocently.

"Have to... you know."

"We should at least kiss first." He nearly whispered. "And probably go somewhere more... private..."

Remy pulled him by his tie. "Come on then~"


	6. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter.

I wonder if I'll ever finish this...


End file.
